


Seraph

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being killed by Lucifer, God brings Gabriel back, but only part-way. He is stuck as a seraph unless he can manage to keep the Winchesters in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. So sorry guys. My air conditioning in my house went out so I had to stay with my parents for a few weeks, which unfortunately meant no time to myself to get any writing done. I'm home now though, so barring anymore disasters, I should be back on a normal schedule for the time being.

The last thing Gabriel remembered was his brother stabbing him through the heart. Then he was standing back in that same hotel ballroom, but something was different. He felt weak. He suddenly heard a voice behind him and spun to see his father standing there. “Gabriel. Because you sacrificed yourself for humanity, and finally learned the lesson that I always tried to teach, you will have a second chance.”

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked. 

“You are now a seraph. You can gain back your archangel status by protecting the Winchesters.”

“Oh come on. Even a troop of archangels couldn’t keep those boneheads out of trouble. You can’t honestly expect me to manage it as a seraph,” Gabriel told him exasperatedly. 

“Nevertheless, your promotion back to archangel depends on them getting out of this in one piece.”

“But I can’t even stick them in an alternate dimension like this. What am I supposed to do?” Gabriel argued. 

“There is no easy answer I’m afraid.”

“But…”

“Good luck, Gabriel,” he said as he disappeared. 

“Figures. Guy disappears for millennia and then comes back just to throw cryptic tests around,” Gabriel grumbled. “Why even bother resurrecting me if he just wants me to get myself killed again?” He didn’t dare just decide to live out his life as a seraph and make a run for it. His father had given him a job directly and not doing it would end very badly, so he just sighed, collected himself and decided to get started. He would definitely have to be vigilant if he was gonna have any chance at all. 

 

Gabriel, thankfully, had put his own tracker on Sam and Dean during the whole tv land incident or he would have a hell of a time finding them. He decided to scope out the scene for a moment before showing himself so he appeared next to them in the street only to see them talking to the slimy snake Crowley. Only Crowley’s next words kept him from interfering. “I can give you pestilence.” Gabriel perked up at that. He had no way to track the horsemen. They were invisible to his radar. If Crowley had information it would be worth hearing. 

“What do you know about pestilence?” Dean asked skeptically. 

“I know how to get him. That's got your interest, doesn't it?” Crowley said smugly and Gabriel just wanted to slap that smug grin off his face and make him get on with it. 

“Are you actually listening to this?” Sam asked incredulously. Gabriel also couldn’t believe it. Apparently Dean had gotten over his aversion to working with demons. That was so not a good thing. He wouldn’t let it get that far though. He would step in well before that. 

“Sam…” Dean started tiredly.

“Are you friggin' nuts?!” Sam exclaimed. 

“Shut up for a second, Sam!” 

“Shut up, the both of you! Look...I swear... I thought the colt would work.” Gabriel could believe that. It wasn’t like there was a guide on what it would and wouldn’t work on and it was billed to work on anything. He took exception with the demon’s tone though. Crowley was still talking and Gabriel forced himself to pay attention. “It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well...one thing's changed. Now the devil knows that I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of creation.” Gabriel smirked at that. Like anyone would care. 

Apparently the Winchesters felt the same way because Dean said, “Holy crap. We don't care.”

“They burnt down my house! They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earth's got his eyes out for me! And yet... Here I am...Last place I should be --In the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester, under a friggin' spotlight!” Crowley yelled. 

Gabriel could tell that these two had no experience whatsoever getting information out of Crowley and would end up in way over their heads if he let it continue so he took that opportunity to reveal himself. “Yes. That does seem in rather poor judgement,” he drawled as he appeared behind the demon causing him to startle and spin around and it was all Gabriel could do not to laugh uproariously at Crowley’s jumpiness. The humans managed to keep themselves composed for the most part at least. 

“Loki! What the hell are you doing here?” Crowley asked annoyed. 

So Crowley hadn’t heard who he really was and apparently Sam and Dean had learned better than to out him after the disaster with the gods because they were keeping their mouths shut. He wasn’t surprised that Crowley didn’t know. Kali was probably hiding under a rock too and Lucifer wouldn’t want to broadcast that Gabriel was alive and there was yet another archangel against him. No way was Gabriel going to give the demon anything to use against him so he played it off. “Came to check on my favorite toys only to find them mixing it up with demons? Not so smart boys,” he said cheerfully as he looked pointedly at the Winchesters. 

“I thought you were dead,” Sam said sounding almost sad about the idea. 

“If I had a soul for every time I thought he was dead,” Crowley muttered and Dean couldn’t help the little quirk of his lips. Seemed like Gabriel had an M.O.

“Yes, well, looks can be deceiving,” Gabriel said. He would tell the Winchester’s the truth later, but that was information that Crowley didn’t need. 

“Well if you can help us find the last two horsemen, we’ll deal with you instead,” Dean said grudgingly. It was only marginally better than working with Crowley in his opinion, but at least there was less chance of being double-crossed as long as they were on their guards for any tricks. 

“Alas, I can’t track them. However…” he let the sentence hang for a moment before turning to Crowley. “I am open to a negotiation for the information.”

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly in a position to take advantage of our usual deal,” Crowley said irritably. 

“Yes, well, how about a new one then. You tell me what you know and I’ll ward you to stay hidden from anything in the universe save God himself,” Gabriel smirked. 

Crowley, as usual when dealing with the trickster, thought carefully about all the ways that could backfire on him. “I’m still visible and able to interact with humans, animals, and inanimate objects, and this doesn’t involve losing my life, my powers, or anything else,” Crowley demanded. 

“Deal. It will be very similar to the warding dumb and dumber here have except a little stronger,” Gabriel told him. 

Crowley narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He would have preferred something a little more substantial, but right now what the trickster was offering was more valuable than all the riches on the planet, and what’s more, the wily little being knew it too. He would be an idiot not to take the deal. “The head of Niveus Pharmecuticals is his handler. They are working on something big for him. I don’t know the details, but he will know everything.”

“That’s all the information you have?” Gabriel asked distastefully. He was hoping for more. 

“That’s it,” Crowley said. The deal was for information about the horsemen, not their backgrounds. He would let Sam’s history with the guy be a surprise. “Now your turn.” Gabriel smirked and put his hand on Crowley’s chest, burning the warding into his ribs and the demon doubled over in pain. “Bloody hell! Did you have to make it hurt so much?” 

“Yep,” Gabriel said with a smirk. “Come boys. It seems we have much to discuss,” he said as he got in the backseat of the Impala watching carefully to make sure Crowley didn’t try anything else before they managed to collect themselves and get in the car themselves. 

 

As they were driving off, Sam turned to Gabriel, “I can’t believe you helped him that much for that little bit of information, and why are you back and helping us? And how did you survive? Did you actually manage to fool Lucifer?”

“Easy there Samsquatch. One question at a time,” Gabriel joked. “He got exactly what he deserves for the little bit of information he gave me. I said I’d ward him. I didn’t say for how long.”

“So what? It’s gonna wear off?” Dean asked reluctantly impressed. 

“Yup. It’ll last for a week. Long enough for him to test it and make sure it works, and with any luck be comfortable coming out of hiding and end up walking around like a giant target,” Gabriel said smugly. 

“Nice,” Dean said with a nod. 

“So how did you survive and why are you helping us?” Sam asked, not to be deterred. 

“Short answer, I didn’t and I was ordered to,” Gabriel told him knowing that would just confuse him more. 

“Huh?” 

Gabriel took a moment to revel in the young hunter’s confusion for a moment before he explained. “I didn’t survive. Lucifer killed me. Then dear old dad brought me back, but only part-way. I’m just a seraph at the moment and if I want to get my archangel powers back, I have to get you two knuckleheads through all this in one piece.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hated the fact that Gabriel died for them. Hated that it gave him a reason to have to forgive him for all the other crap he had done, so he was understandably grateful when it seemed that he had faked his death. Now that it turned out that wasn’t the case, he was looking for a new reason to hate him. “So what was that about a normal deal with Crowley? An archangel working with a demon?” 

“There were things that he was in a better position to take care of than I was, and in return I gave him names. Names of people he should talk to about selling their soul. Of course, they were all horrible people already earmarked for hell, but if they just die and go there then no one gets credit for it. Crowley is a weasel, but even weasels have their uses.”

“So you used him?” Sam asked. 

“Bingo! I couldn’t exactly pop in and out of hell to eavesdrop myself,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

Dean was even more annoyed that he couldn’t fault Gabriel for any of that and Sam quickly steered the conversation back where he wanted it. “So you talked to god?” 

“Hang on. If we’re gonna be discussing this, we need to get Cas here. Any idea where he is?” Dean asked Gabriel. 

“Not off the top of my head, but I can find him if you two will promise me not to take any chances while I’m gone.”

“We don’t need a babysitter,” Dean said annoyed. 

“I beg to differ. I swear you two get into more trouble than any humans I’ve ever met.”

“We’ll be careful. Just go find Cas,” Sam interjected before an argument could start. He wanted answers and Dean obviously wanted Cas there for them. 

Gabriel disappeared from the backseat and was gone for less than five minutes before he reappeared with a comatose Cas. “Everyone okay? Nothing happened?”

“Dude you were gone for five minutes,” Dean said tiredly. 

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t gone for more than ten minutes when I came back to find you two cowering behind a table hiding from Luci,” Gabriel grumbled even as he turned to heal Cas. “Well this is certainly a crimp in our plans.”

“What? What’s wrong with him?” Dean asked worriedly. 

“His grace is completely gone. He’s human now,” Gabriel said annoyed. The main reason he had gone for the seraph was so that he would have some help in watching over the humans. He knew that Cassie had been falling, but didn’t expect him to be so far gone. Now all he’d done was add another human to his protection list. 

“Dean…” Cas groaned as he opened his eyes. 

“Right here buddy,” Dean responded immediately. 

“You’re still…you…” Cas said curiously squinting at him like his newly human eyes could possibly perceive all the answers to his questions. 

“Yep. I could never say yes to Michael. We lost Adam though,” he said sadly. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas said sympathetically. 

“How are YOU, Cas?” Sam asked. 

“Uncomfortable,” Cas told him before turning to see Gabriel next to him. “Brother…” he said in a bit of awe. 

“Heya Cassie. How’s it hanging?” Gabriel chirped. 

“How is what hanging?” Cas said tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

Gabriel chuckled. “Nothing. Never mind. Tweedledee and Tweedledum here wanted me to go find you.”

“Now can I get some answers?” Sam asked. 

“Sure thing Samsquatch.”

Sam waited a moment before he sighed. Apparently he would have to ask the questions again. “Why would God want you to help us and what else did he say?” 

“You spoke with father?” Cas asked wide-eyed. 

“I did. After I heroically sacrificed myself to Luci to save these morons, he resurrected me and told me if I wanted to be an archangel again I had to get them through this thing in one piece. I don’t know why he cares so much or how long he’s been hiding on earth. Maybe he met you and has a crush on one of you or something,” Gabriel joked. 

“Wait…he’s been hiding on earth?” Dean asked. 

“Joshua told us that, remember,” Sam reminded him. 

Dean cringed. He hated remembering that little trip to heaven. “Yeah but I thought he was just talking out his ass or something.”

“Well I can’t say for certain either way, but he was in a human vessel and I could tell that it wasn’t a new acquisition so…” Gabriel trailed off. 

“What else did he say? Will he help us? Where has he been? Why did he leave? Does he know that many think him dead?” The questions were flowing out of the former seraph as fast as he could speak. 

“Whoa kiddo. Slow up there. He didn’t say much. Just that I’m stuck as a seraph until I prove myself and that it wouldn’t be easy. Of course he’s not going to help. Not directly anyway. That’s why he left. Luci was always his favorite and when he went bad, he couldn’t stand the fact that everyone else was after his little darling. He won’t take a stance against Lucifer, but he also won’t take a stance against humanity so he’s out,” Gabriel told him. 

“What about the other angels? Can he take a stand against them?” Sam noticed the glaring omission in Gabriel’s statement. 

Gabriel snorted. “I doubt he gives a crap about the rest of us. He barely noticed anyone else even when he was around.”

“But…” Cas looked so lost that Gabriel couldn’t help but feel bad for him. 

“Look, Cassie, everything you know about him was through stories told by Michael and Raphael designed to make you loyal and pliable. Truth was, no one was ever good enough for him. Not really. No matter how hard we tried.”

Sam made a mental note for later. He knew that Gabriel couldn’t possibly be as unaffected as he pretended to be by all this. He had seen a glimpse behind his masks when they had him trapped in holy fire after all. He knew that Gabriel had feelings, and strong ones and this whole situation was basically telling him that two humans were more important to his father than Gabriel himself was, and that wasn’t even counting all the baggage from before. Judging by the look on Cas’ face, he’d have to put Cas back together first. It would mean more to the former seraph coming from Dean, but he was the last person that should be handling emotional issues. “So any idea why he made you a seraph instead of an archangel? I mean it should be easier to protect us if you were an archangel I would assume and he could always take it away as punishment later if necessary, so what’s the point?” 

“Because as an archangel, I am a threat to his darling Lucifer. As a seraph, I can’t even touch him,” Gabriel said bitterly. 

“That’s…” Sam trailed off unable to finish the thought tactfully. 

“Messed up,” Dean finished for him causing Sam to roll his eyes. 

“Yes, well,” Gabriel just needed this conversation to be over so he snapped his fingers reappearing them in the salvage yard. “We’re here.”

Dean spun on him angrily. “Don’t you ever mojo my baby again,” he said before he was cut off by a wave of Gabriel’s hand as the former archangel narrowed his eyes and sniffed. 

“There’s a demon here,” he told them disappearing from the car and reappearing inside the house to see the old man about to sign one of Crowley’s contracts. 

He snapped his fingers and the contract reappeared in his hand before Bobby had a chance to sign it and he looked it over, brows raising with each paragraph. “Well well well. Looks like someone’s been taking lessons from me,” he drawled as the rest of their little troop burst through the door ready for war. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I got it covered kiddies,” he told them before turning to Crowley again. “Nice try, but only a fool would sign this contract.” He threw it back at the demon who glared at him and disappeared. 

“What the fool hell is going on here?” Bobby asked gruffly. 

“Yes. You would have been a fool in hell if you had signed that,” Gabriel joked. 

“It was just a loan,” Bobby tried to defend himself. 

“The contract said that he would ‘attempt’ to give it back. It didn’t say how serious of an attempt he would make. He’s clearly been paying attention to the way I operate,” Gabriel said almost proudly. 

“Well hell,” Bobby said defeated as he grabbed a shot of whiskey. “And that was our only shot at finding Death too.”

“Au contraire,” Gabriel said smugly. “Death and I go way back. I can track him down no sweat.”

“First a demon now a horseman?” Sam asked distastefully. He definitely didn’t approve of Gabriel’s choice in friends and/or business associates. 

“Death isn’t like the other horseman. He’s not evil or cruel. He’s neutral. In every way,” Gabriel told him. 

“Oh and that little massacre in Carthage to call him?” Dean asked sarcastically. 

“That wasn’t to call him or appease him or whatever else you may be thinking. That was to bind him. Because he wouldn’t work for Lucifer of his own free will. Well I suppose in a way it was to call him. His reapers handle the little jobs, but big stuff he handles himself. He had to get there before Luci could bind him. Either way though…not his fault. He’ll want Lucifer out of the way as much as we do. He’s just limited as to what he can do about it without tugging too tightly on his leash.”

“That’s why he raised the dead here and sent us the message…” Sam puzzled out. It had really made no sense before, other than to break Bobby’s spirit, but there was much worse they could have done if that was the goal. 

“He probably thought you were smart enough to keep digging,” Gabriel said wryly. 

“Okay great. So we’ll go after the demon to get to Pestilence while you go track down your old buddy,” Dean said ignoring the new seraph’s jab. 

“The hell you will. You two get hurt, my demotion is permanent. I’ll go get your information on Pestilence and you two stay right here safe and sound. We need to save Death for last anyway,” Gabriel ordered. 

“You’re not gonna just keep us wrapped up in a safety bubble and do our jobs for us, Gabriel,” Dean argued. 

“So you want to walk into a demon stronghold and kidnap their boss?” Gabriel asked pointedly. 

Sam decided to come up with a compromise. “How about this? You can go get him, bring him back here, and we’ll take care of the interrogation.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like it. They were really gonna make him work at this job apparently. Just having a demon in the same room with them was risky, but what could he do. If he didn’t secure their cooperation they could make this assignment a living hell for him. “Fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel reappeared about twenty minutes later, demon in tow and Sam’s jaw dropped in shock. “Brady?”

“Sam! So good to see you again.”

“But…” he looked helplessly between Dean and Gabriel. 

“Oh that’s right. No one’s told you yet. Brady hasn’t been Brady since our sophomore year. How better to get close to you than your best friend,” Brady taunted him. 

“You…you bastard!” Sam yelled as it sunk in and Brady laughed. “You introduced me to Jess!”

“Had to give you something to lose didn’t I,” he taunted. 

They hadn’t been warned so no one was prepared when Sam lunged forward and buried Ruby’s knife in his old ‘friend’s’ neck. “Sam don’t!” Dean yelled too late. 

Gabriel just pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well there goes our shot at finding Pestilence.” Sam dropped the knife and walked out in a daze. Dean started to follow him but Gabriel caught his arm. “Let me.”

“He’s my brother,” Dean said annoyed.

“Yes, but you don’t have any answers. I do,” Gabriel told him as he headed out after Sam, not waiting for any further argument. 

Dean glared after him, but Cas came to the rescue and calmed him down. “I believe he is right. From what I have observed of your brother, he is easier to soothe with answers rather than platitudes, and Gabriel is best to give him those answers.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Dean grumbled. 

 

Gabriel found Sam wandering aimlessly around the junkyard and walked up behind him, not taking any special care to be quiet, knowing that sneaking up on a hunter was never a good idea. As it was, as soon as he was within arm’s reach he caught the fist flying at him as Sam spun around. He stood there, Sam’s fist in his hand and raised an eyebrow in question. Sam huffed and dropped his arm. “What do you want Gabriel?” 

“To talk.”

“Why? What good could talking possibly do? My whole life is…is…some kind of show for the benefit of the devil.”

“On the contrary. You think Luci planned on you turning out like this? Everything you are is in spite of them.”

“They’ve been pulling my strings all along and I never even knew,” Sam said heatedly, not understanding what Gabriel was talking about. 

“Yeah. They were. Of course they were. You were their chosen one. Their hope for the future. They did everything in their power, which is a lot, to make you like them. To make you bitter and angry and cruel, but you did the opposite. Do you have any idea how incredible that is? That after everything you’ve been through, every way they’ve tried to mold you, you still turn out to be everything they tried to take away?”

“Mom, Jess, Brady, Ellen, Jo, everyone else…they’re all dead because of me,” Sam said defeated.

“Brady died a long time ago, and how did you kill any of the rest? The demon in Brady all but admitted that he killed your girlfriend, not you.”

“Don’t you get it? My very existence causes people to die,” Sam said starting to raise his voice. Why was Gabriel playing stupid?

“So the answer is what? To kill yourself? Sorry bucko. It’ll never work. If I don’t bring you back then Luci will.”

“I should never have been born,” Sam sighed. 

“Your birth was set in stone the day your parents met Sam. Your existence is not your fault. It’s the fault of the angels for manipulating the bloodlines to get here. It’s the fault of your parents for doing the deed, but it’s not your fault. It can’t be. You can’t blame yourself for what other people do, no matter how it relates to you. All you do is the best you can, and you’re not doing so bad.”

“That doesn’t bring anyone back,” Sam said as his eyes filled with tears. 

“No. It doesn’t. But it makes it not your fault. Mourn them sure, but don’t do so with guilt,” Gabriel told him. Gabriel barely managed to not make a noise of surprise when he found himself wrapped in a hug. He could feel Sam’s tears wet against his neck, but thankfully the hunter wasn’t sobbing or anything. Gabriel patted his back uncomfortably, but when Sam just held him tighter, Gabriel suppressed his sigh and wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged him back. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had hugged him and he wasn’t really sure how to deal with it. 

“I don’t think I can ever be with anyone again,” Sam said sadly. He couldn’t live with the guilt. Now that he knew, there would be no excuse for getting anyone else killed. 

“You’re being a little overdramatic I think,” Gabriel chuckled. “I mean, you wanna swear off relationships, sure. That’s probably a good idea. Too much drama and all. I swore off them centuries ago, but sex? Giving that up is just cruel.”

Sam let him go and took a step back. “And how am I supposed to live with it when every girl I sleep with dies because someone is trying to get to me?” 

“Then sleep with someone a little more resilient,” Gabriel said with a shrug as if it were obvious. He had meant someone like another hunter, so he was caught off guard with the way Sam was eyeing him. 

Sam looked curiously at Gabriel wondering if he was hinting at something. He would be lying if he said that he never found him attractive. He’d been drawn to Gabriel since they first met, but he’d put it out of his head thinking he was first a monster and then out of his league as an archangel. He managed a sarcastic tone as he asked, “What? Like you?” 

“Not what I meant, but I wouldn’t say no,” Gabriel said with a smirk. In fact, he had yet to encounter anyone that he would say no to. The next thing Gabriel knew, his back was being slammed into the nearest car, a hand was wound in his hair, and Sam’s lips were on his. He felt Sam nip sharply at his lower lip, followed by his tongue entering Gabriel’s mouth as Sam swallowed his gasp. Fuck but he loved being manhandled and couldn’t help but moan as he grabbed Sam’s ass and pulled him flush against him, allowing the hunter to feel his hardening length as he kissed him back eagerly. 

Sam had intended this just to be a test. To see if Gabriel was serious about wanting him and fully ready to make a sarcastic and cutting remark should he be rejected. He wasn’t rejected though, and Gabriel was clearly on board with the idea. Sam didn’t aim for things to go this far, not out here in the open with Dean and Cas and Bobby so close and able to walk out at any time, but feeling Gabriel harden against him was pulling the same reaction from him as he kissed the angel harder and pressed his hips forward. When he felt Gabriel’s hands on his belt, any thought of stopping this before it went too far flew out of his head and all he wanted was for Gabriel to touch him. 

Once Sam’s pants were undone, Gabriel wasted no time plunging his hand in and wrapping it around Sam’s length causing the hunter to whimper into the kiss and press forward even tighter, pulling a moan from Gabriel. Sam wasn’t even sure how it happened, but before he knew it he had Gabriel’s pants undone too and his own hand was working Gabriel’s very impressive cock. When Sam’s lips pulled from Gabriel’s and instead moved to the angel’s neck sucking and biting the soft skin there, Gabriel gasped, “Oh…fuck…Sam…”

That was the last domino for the hunter, who spun Gabriel around and yanked his pants down to his knees and freeing his own cock, rubbing it against the angel’s ass. “You want me?” Sam hissed in Gabriel’s ear as he pressed a finger in his tight hole. 

Gabriel pressed himself back on the finger as Sam bit down on Gabriel’s earlobe. “Fuck yes,” Gabriel breathed out, pressing back harder when a second finger breeched his entrance. “God…Sam…just…just fuck me already.” He appreciated the thought, but even as large as Sam was, he wouldn’t hurt him. 

Gabriel whimpered a bit when Sam’s fingers were gone but was soon replaced by something much larger and more fulfilling and Sam wasted no time slamming hard, pressing Gabriel against the rusty car as he bit down on the angel’s shoulder, partly to keep himself from exclaiming too loudly. This was just incredible. He’d never felt anything like the tight heat that was engulfing him now. He definitely wasn’t going to last long. Sam brought a hand around to stroke Gabriel even as he was driving into him and when the angel’s moans started getting loud he clamped his other hand over Gabriel’s mouth to muffle him, which just seemed to drive Gabriel even higher. Sam continued to press hard kisses and sharp bites over every bit of skin he could reach as his hand pumped Gabriel in time with his hard thrusts and just as he was about to blow, he felt Gabriel tense and heard a deep guttural sound as Gabriel beat him to it…barely. The clenching around him was enough to pull him over the edge and he was sure he would leave teethmarks in Gabriel’s shoulder. 

No sooner than he reached that edge, he heard the creaky screen door open and Dean’s voice yell, “Hey Sam!” No way could he move just yet though. He pressed himself forward a few more times as his orgasm was milked from him by Gabriel’s own and they were both breathing heavy. Almost the second he was done though he was pulling out and both he and Gabriel were tucking themselves away as quickly as they could manage as they heard Dean’s footsteps coming closer.


	4. Chapter 4

They managed to get their pants done up by the time Dean rounded the corner and caught sight of them. Their shirts were still skewed, hair sticking out, and lips swollen though. Dean’s eyes widened at the implications. “What’s going on?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Nothing! Really! We were just…um…talking,” Sam said too quickly and too high pitched to be believable. Gabriel rolled his eyes and barely resisted the urge to laugh. 

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked them over. He could see the top of the bite mark on the back of Gabriel’s shoulder and there was no longer any doubt in his mind. Gabriel could see it in his eyes and just shook his head. “Jesus Sam. We’re two consenting adults. It’s none of anyone’s business if we wanna have a little roll in the hay.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked between Gabriel and his brother like he expected them to hit each other…or him. In fact, Dean might have been a lot more pissed if he didn’t know what it meant that the bite mark was on the back of Gabriel’s shoulder. Obviously his brother had been the one in control taking the idea of him being taken advantage of off the table. He wasn’t just going to let it go without saying anything though. “Giving answers huh? What question prompted that answer?” 

“Why? Wanna make sure you ask it sometime?” Gabriel quipped, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Nah. I don’t double dip after my brother,” Dean shot back. 

“Your loss,” Gabriel said with a smirk and just like that the storm passed without any troubles and Dean turned around to go back inside. He had been coming to get Sam’s help disposing of the body, but they could do it without him just this once. He had Cas to help after all. 

Once Dean was gone, Sam turned back to Gabriel and blushed bright red. “So…um…”

Gabriel rolled his eyes again. “No need to make things all weird, Sammykins. So we had sex. Big deal.”

“Does…um…does that mean you’d want to…um…again?” Sam asked, hating how he always tripped over his tongue when talking about things like this.

“Sure. Why not. I’m always game for a good roll in the hay and since I’m gonna be stuck spending more time with you morons than is healthy, might as well,” Gabriel told him. 

Sam couldn’t help but feel disappointed somehow at the matter of fact way Gabriel was treating it. It was the most amazing thing Sam had ever felt and it just seemed like another day for Gabriel, but then it probably was. The hunter remembered Gabriel’s assertion that he had sworn off relationships a long time ago and knew that all Gabriel would ever accept from him was casual sex, but it was either that or become a monk, because if Sam slept with someone who died again he’d never be able to live with himself. 

That’s not to say he wanted more than casual sex with Gabriel. Not right now at least. He, unfortunately, knew himself well enough to know that he had a tendency to get attached. It was the main reason he didn’t do casual sex usually. He would cross that bridge if he came to it though. For now, he would just enjoy what he had. He started heading back towards the house before he heard the sound of shovels and he and Gabriel headed towards it to find Dean and Cas digging a grave. Gabriel rolled his eyes and disappeared with the body, returning empty handed a moment later. 

“What did you do?” Dean asked. 

“Dumped it in Australia,” Gabriel said with a shrug. If he were still an archangel he would be able to disintegrate it with barely a thought, but seraphs weren’t nearly that powerful. “And you,” he pointed to Cas, “should be resting.”

Dean looked frustrated at the grave they had half dug. He couldn’t really get too annoyed though. He knew they should have waited for Gabriel to take care of it, but he had been the one that was too impatient. He was now worried about Cas though. Once he had headed inside to do as his brother said, Dean asked Gabriel, “Why should he be resting? What’s wrong with him?” 

“Suddenly becoming human is…exhausting. It’s kind of like working up muscles that you’ve never used before. He’ll need quite a bit of rest for at least a few weeks.” They both looked at him in disbelief. “What? I tried it as an experiment once.”

“Why?” Sam asked incredulously. He was upset enough about being demoted down to seraph. Losing his power altogether didn’t seem like something the former archangel would do willingly. 

“When you’re on the run from heaven, it’s best to consider all options. I wanted to see if it was something I could live with if the time came to make a quick decision.”

“And?” Sam asked. 

“It’s not. It’s a miserable existence and I would kill myself inside a week,” Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

Both hunters couldn’t help but laugh at that. The idea that Gabriel was so dependent on his powers that he would rather die than be without them was rather funny to them. Once they were all laughed out, Dean asked the question that they really needed answered. “So now how do we find Pestilence?” 

“We look,” Gabriel said with a shrug, not really having anything better to offer. He had hoped for a shortcut, but that was over and done with now. 

“Let’s hit the road in the morning,” Dean said. “We’ll start with Niveus, see if there is anything there that can give us a clue, and map out all his known locations in the meantime. See if we can find a pattern beyond a general direction.”

“I can take us there now…” Gabriel started before he was cut off. 

“You will not mojo my baby anywhere. Got it?” Dean said sharply. “If you must be our bodyguard, then you do it our way.”

“You mean being trapped in a little box for hours at a time while we drive cross-country? Are you serious?” Gabriel whined. 

“You don’t have to come,” Sam pointed out. 

“Are you kidding? I turn my head for one minute and you two are liable to be dead and then where will I be?” 

“Then fly alongside if you don’t want to be in the car,” Dean joked and got a distasteful look from Gabriel. 

Once they hit the road the next morning, it didn’t take long before every one of them wanted nothing more than to retrieve an angel blade from the trunk and run Gabriel through. It was like taking a road trip with a particularly cranky and disobedient two-year-old and was made even worse by the fact that Gabriel had the power to mess with pretty much anything and anyone in the car for amusement purposes. Poor Cas had the worst of it though, being in the backseat with him. Sam in front of him wasn’t far behind. He didn’t mess too much with Dean specifically, given that he was driving, but everything he did to the car was sending the older hunter’s blood pressure higher and higher. 

It was less than an hour into the trip when Dean, tires screeching and dust flying, slammed on the breaks and pulled off the side of the road. “Oh thank father. Are we finally there?” Gabriel exclaimed. 

“Get out,” Dean said through clenched teeth and Gabriel wasted no time in climbing out of the car. 

Before Dean could speed off though, Sam stopped him. “He’s just gonna land right back in the backseat if you do that. Let me talk to him.”

“Long as it doesn’t turn out like the last time you two ‘talked’,” Dean grumbled. 

Sam ignored him and got out to talk to Gabriel who was standing next to the car looking curious as to where they were supposed to be and why no one else had gotten out yet. “Listen, Gabriel. Why don’t you just meet us there?” 

“But…”

“I get it, but we’re more likely to end up killing you if you’re stuck in the car much longer. I promise we’ll pray if something happens,” Sam assured him. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “No matter how small it seems? Even if you think you can take care of it alone?” he asked skeptically. 

“I’ll at the very least send you a quick, ‘this happened but we got it covered’ prayer and then you can do what you will,” Sam told him. 

“Fine. But I swear if you two get yourselves into trouble and me stuck as a seraph forever, I’ll kill you,” he warned. 

“Understood. Why don’t you just find us a motel and book a couple rooms for when we get there,” Sam suggested, getting a nod from Gabriel as he disappeared. Sam got back in the car with a relieved sigh to find Dean looking at him expectantly. “He’s gonna go book us some rooms and wait for us there.”

“Good thing you know how to handle your boyfriend or I swear I would have made good use of our angel blade collection.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Sam said petulantly.

“Oh? Then what do you call it?” Dean asked smugly. 

“I don’t know…fuck buddies?” Dean looked at him skeptically. “Really Dean. It’s just sex. Even if I wanted more, Gabriel doesn’t do relationships.”

“And you really think that’s gonna work for you? There’s a reason you don’t do ‘just sex’”

“Well it’s that, be a monk, or put people in danger when demons or monsters want to use them to get to me, so the lesser of the evils I guess,” Sam said sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel did as he was instructed…mostly. He conveniently ignored the ‘motel’ part of the request and ended up setting them up in adjoining suites in the fanciest hotel in town. He was more than a little jittery as he waited and put himself back in the car more than once just to check on them, but never stayed more than a few seconds. Until they got to the edge of town anyway, then he appeared in the backseat and led them back to the hotel. Once they were pulling up, Dean started to protest. “Dude. We can’t afford a place like this.”

“Obviously,” Gabriel drawled. “But I can. No way am I gonna live in squalor.”

Dean was puffing up to make an issue out of it but Sam cut him off. “Wouldn’t kill us to live it up every once in a while.”

Dean glared at him, but Sam ignored it. He knew that his brother’s only issue was that Gabriel was paying for it. If they managed to get a place like this any other way, he wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of it. Gabriel led them upstairs and promptly claimed Sam for his room leaving Dean and Cas to share the other. They decided to go to Niveus in the middle of the night so that there would only be a skeleton crew there so they had a few hours to kill and Gabriel had a very good idea how to kill those few hours. He needed to work off some of his tension that he’d built up over the course of the morning. When Gabriel yanked Sam into their room and locked the door behind him, Dean did his best not to think about what they would be doing in there and went to his own room to collapse and watch television with Cas.

Before Sam could even register what was going on he found himself pressed against the wall with Gabriel’s lips on his, and he immediately reacted by pulling the angel closer. That was all the encouragement Gabriel needed as he grabbed the front of Sam’s shirt and yanked, spilling buttons everywhere as it flew open and Gabriel roughly shoved it off Sam’s shoulders. He had been anticipating this all day, so he was already rock hard and ready to go, but that move had Sam quickly joining him and reaching to strip off Gabriel’s t-shirt. 

Gabriel spun him around and threw him on the bed, straddling his lap and rolling his hips as he ran his hands up the hunter’s hard body. Sam was already panting and wasted no time in reaching frantically for the front of Gabriel’s pants, taking a little longer to undo them given how his hands were shaking with anticipation. This was already a lot different than a quickie against a car. He managed to get them undone though and took the angel’s swollen cock in his hands, pulling a low moan from Gabriel as he bucked his hips forward. 

It wasn’t long before Gabriel was sliding off Sam to remove his pants the rest of the way, taking Sam’s with him as he went. He settled back on top of the hunter and wrapped both of their erections in his hand, capturing Sam’s lips with his own as he did so and swallowing the hunter’s moan. After thoroughly kissing him, Gabriel moved his lips to Sam’s neck, pressing kisses and playful nips down to his collarbones and then across. He slid down between the hunter’s legs as he continued his way down Sam’s chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and causing Sam to arch up off the bed. 

Gabriel’s ministrations were so good that Sam didn’t even notice what he was doing with his hands until he felt a finger at his entrance and he started to panic. He’d never had anything in him before and wasn’t exactly keen on the idea. “Gabriel…I don’t…”

Gabriel cut him off though with a quiet, “Shh,” as he pressed his finger in, ignoring Sam’s protests and went right for the sweet spot. 

Sam arched up off the bed again with a, “Ohmygod!” Gabriel smirked against his chest. He’d known that once he hit that spot any protests the hunter might have would evaporate. If they hadn’t he would have stopped of course, but he wasn’t about to not try. Sam was pressing himself down on Gabriel’s finger babbling, “ohgodfuckmoreplease,” and Gabriel gave it to him, moving his finger in and out and massaging the hunter’s prostate as he kissed his way down Sam’s ripped stomach. 

Gabriel took Sam’s cock in his mouth at the same time as he inserted a second finger into his tight ass and Sam was seeing stars. “Oh….god…I’m gonna…fuck….Gabe…” Gabriel wasn’t nearly done with him yet so his free hand came up and choked off the hunter’s orgasm at the last second pulling a strangled whimper from the keening man on the bed. Gabriel didn’t slow down his ministrations in the slightest, working Sam’s cock with his exceptionally talented mouth as his just as talented hands, spread the hunter open for him. He didn’t leave the pleasure button alone either, keeping his other hand wrapped tightly around the base of the hunter’s cock so he could get no relief. 

Sam was riding the sensations that he could never have imagined. When he had fucked Gabriel in the salvage yard, that had been one thing. He was sticking his dick in a hole. That was familiar, even if the tightness and heat had been new, but this was different. He had never been with a man before yesterday and never in a million years would have imagined bottoming at all, much less enjoying it, but this was incredible. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to thrust up into Gabriel’s warm mouth or down on the skilled fingers. 

Sam felt the slight burn as the third finger was inserted, but it barely registered as Gabriel’s fingers again went straight for the sweet spot. Once Gabriel’s fingers were pumping hard and fast in Sam’s ass and the hunter was barely coherent, Gabriel pulled his mouth off his cock and said, “I’m gonna fuck you now.”

“Ohgodyesplease!” Sam exclaimed lifting his hips instinctually and whimpering at the emptiness as Gabriel’s fingers were removed. It wasn’t long though before he felt the tip of Gabriel’s leaking cock pressed against him and then he breached the barrier pressing in slowly. Gabriel was panting with the effort of holding himself back, but he knew this was Sam’s first time and that he was well larger than average so he was trying to make this easier on the hunter. He still had his hand wrapped tightly around Sam’s cock, preventing him from coming as he bottomed out in the hunter, shifting slightly so the head of his cock was pressing against Sam’s prostate and he stopped to give Sam a chance to adjust, as much as he wanted to just pound into him. 

Sam’s breaths were coming in short pants and he couldn’t believe how full he felt. It was different, but not unpleasant. He felt Gabriel’s cock twitch against the sweet spot and gasped. “G-gabe…god…move…”

Gabriel threw Sam’s legs over his shoulders and pulled out before slamming back in with a guttural moan. On the next thrust Sam lifted his hips to meet him, pulling Gabriel in even deeper and they set a good quick rhythm. It had been forever since Gabriel had fucked a virgin and he was definitely feeling it as he was getting way too close, way too fast. Then again, he had been choking Sam off for nearly half an hour so he doubted his own lack of stamina would be noticed this time and he just let go and his pace quickly became frantic as he could feel Sam getting closer and closer to that edge. He wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock again with a different purpose this time and started stroking him in time with his own frantic thrusts and it was no time at all before Sam was spilling over with a cry and Gabriel quickly followed him. 

Once they were spent, Gabriel, still panting, pulled his softening cock out of the hunter’s ass and turned to grab his clothes. Before he could get far, his wrist was caught and he was yanked down next to Sam who pulled him close. “It’s only polite,” the hunter said wanting to make it clear that he wasn’t expecting a relationship or anything, but he still wanted something. Gabriel rolled his eyes, but relaxed into the hunter’s hold. It wasn’t like he had anything better to be doing at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam only made Gabriel lay down with him for about an hour before he let him get up. Sam was walking a fine line between milking this whole thing for everything he wanted and trying not to get too attached. He was desperately failing at that last part though. Turns out three years of repressed desire got out of hand very quickly when finally set free. He would keep his mouth shut though. He didn’t want to risk losing what he had by letting on that he wanted more. When they headed out for dinner with Dean and Cas, Sam found himself sticking his hands in his pockets more often than not to keep himself from reaching out to Gabriel. To keep himself from brushing back that lock of hair that kept falling in Gabriel’s face. To keep himself from brushing his hand over Gabriel’s shoulders when he walked by. To keep himself from taking Gabriel’s hand as they ate. He would force himself to get used to it. Somehow. 

Gabriel, not surprisingly, didn’t notice Sam’s struggle as he munched away on his chocolate cake and large sundae and spent most of the meal considering his failure to convince them to let him handle the heist tonight and how best to keep them safe during it, especially since they seemed intent on splitting up to cover more ground, which he argued vehemently against. At least they agreed to leave Cassie behind on this one. He held no illusions that he would ever be forgiven for allowing something to happen to his little brother, and keeping up with two of them would be difficult enough. Cas was still giving him the cold shoulder anyway, annoyed that the disobedient son was the one that got an audience with their father and not him. Like Gabriel had anything to do with that. 

Needless to say, by the time one am rolled around and they headed out for the planned heist, the former archangel was a bundle of nerves. He couldn’t even sense how many demons were in the building, his new senses not quite as precise as his old ones. At least he would be able to tell which of the night security was a demon and which was a human. They were counting on that from him. He would put the humans to sleep so they wouldn’t get hurt in the ruckus. Of course, as everything does regarding the Winchesters, things went pear shaped right off the bat when they weren’t quick enough taking out the head guard demon who set off the alarm. Rather than call it off like Gabriel wanted to, or waiting in the lobby for them to converge and take them all together as was his second choice, they insisted on keeping to the plan and splitting up. He understood their concerns about the demons getting rid of the evidence, but it was far too reckless and dangerous. He had known that protecting these two would entail as many battles with them as with things that wanted to kill them, but did he really have to lose all of them?

He had been in the process of dragging three demons off Dean and smiting them when he heard the frantic prayer from Sam and appeared directly by his side just in time to see a knife become buried in his gut while he was surrounded by three demons and two human security guards. He refused to consider the icy panic in his chest as anything other than worry for his own sake if something happened to Sam as he quickly smote the three demons and put the two security guards to sleep before falling to his knees next to the hunter and pulling his shirt up so that he could see the wound. No sooner than it finished stitching together, Dean was calling again. 

It took them more than an hour to get up to Brady’s office and Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he was so exhausted. So much for a skeleton crew. He had smote nearly thirty demons himself, healed both hunters from life-threatening injury multiple times and put twelve humans to sleep. Thankfully the alarms that were set off were internal only rather than the kind that would pull police, swat, or whoever in from the outside. It made sense really, given that they wouldn’t want anyone digging too deeply into what they were really doing here….whatever that was. 

Sam and Dean were nearly as exhausted as Gabriel, and only their pride kept them from admitting that Gabriel had been right in the beginning. They should have let him just fly in, get what they needed, and bring it back to them. They had killed nearly as many demons as the angel and fought tooth and nail every bit of the way up. Not to mention all the stairs. Twenty two flights to be exact because of course when the alarms went off in the lobby it disabled the elevators. Dean was searching the other offices on the top floor for any paperwork that might be useful, while Sam was trying to hack into Brady’s computer and Gabriel just collapsed in one of the chairs in the big man’s office trying to catch his breath. 

“You could help you know,” Sam muttered under his breath. 

“Screw you Winchester. I’ve done my part and then some,” Gabriel said without any heat. 

It wasn’t long before Dean came running in, carrying a large box of files labeled swine flu and panted out. “We got more company.”

“How much?” Gabriel asked tiredly. 

“Too much,” Dean replied. 

“You know what? Screw this,” Gabriel said as he just grabbed the guy’s computer, yanked it out of the wall and thrust it into Sam’s arms before stacking a few more boxes on top of Dean’s, slapped a hand on each of their shoulders and they reappeared back in their hotel room. “And next time I wanna do things the easy way I don’t want to hear any argument from you dumbasses,” he said as he stormed next door to Sam’s and his room. 

“What happened?” Cas asked wide-eyed from the bed. He couldn’t remember ever seeing his big brother like that. Even when he was upset he always had a measure of calm calculation, but that was just raw anger. 

“A clusterfuck. That’s what happened,” Dean said collapsing on his bed. They would go through everything tomorrow. 

Sam looked nervously at the door to his room. He wasn’t really happy about facing Gabriel like this, but he sucked it up and headed in there only to find Gabriel lying on one of the beds staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head and feet crossed. He didn’t say a word and headed to the shower, making it a quick one, but needing to get all the sweat and blood off of himself. He saw no need to be modest in front of someone he was sleeping with so headed back out into the room wearing nothing as he finished drying his hair, a few droplets of water still running down his chest. 

Gabriel glanced over as the bathroom door opened and his breath caught at the sight. Jesus but Sam was just the perfect specimen of a man. Gabriel could already feel his cock twitching, but he was far too tired to do anything about it right now. That didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the sight though, and enjoy it he did. 

Sam looked over at Gabriel and saw the angel watching him, eyes darkened with lust and figured he wouldn’t get his head bit off for speaking now and said what needed to be said. “I’m sorry Gabriel. I should have listened to you.”

“Yeah. You should’ve. But I’ll forgive you for a blow job,” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

“I-I’ve…um…I’ve never…”

“So? There’s a first time for everything,” Gabriel said with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“I…um…I…I don’t…”

Gabriel sighed wearily. “Just go to sleep, Sam.” He wasn’t going to push the hunter into something he didn’t want, but he couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. Between the view and the idea, he was almost completely hard by now, so he tore his eyes away and turned back to the ceiling. He was, therefore, surprised when he felt the foot of the bed dip followed by Sam’s nervous hands fiddling with his belt. Gabriel raised a curious eyebrow. “Sam?” 

“I want to. I just…don’t think I’ll be any good at it,” he said sheepishly. 

“Practice makes perfect,” Gabriel said as he pushed Sam’s shaking hands away and opened his own pants, sliding them down and freeing his now fully hard erection. Sam gulped audibly and looked up at Gabriel with wide eyes. Gabriel just watched him to see what he would do. If he would chicken out and please please please don’t let him chicken out now. Sam seemed to steel himself and leaned his head down and gave a quick lick to the tip, more of a taste than anything else, but causing Gabriel’s hips to buck up in anticipation. 

Sam placed an arm over Gabriel’s hips to hold him in place. He knew that the angel could break it if he really wanted to, but he needed to be in control of how much he took and how fast. At least for now. He took a deep breath and leaned back down taking the head of Gabriel’s large cock in his mouth and sucking hard as he swirled his tongue around, pulling a needy whimper from Gabriel as one of his hands came up to wrap in Sam’s hair. Sam stilled nervously for a moment, but relaxed when the hand didn’t try to push him down or anything and just held there. He moved down, taking as much of Gabriel as he could in his mouth and lightly grazed his teeth over the underside as he moved back up. Gabriel couldn’t help the moan that pulled from him at that. If this was Sam learning, he couldn’t wait to see what the hunter could do with a little practice. 

Sam remembered how amazing Gabriel had made him feel with his fingers and decided to try that too so he slid a finger into Gabriel’s tight ass and wiggled it around for a minute before he knew he had the right spot when Gabriel arched up off the bed with a cry and tightened his hand in Sam’s hair, but was still showing remarkable restraint by letting Sam set the pace. Sam massaged the sweet spot as he started sucking harder and faster and Gabriel was quickly coming undone. “Oh…fuck…Sammy…so close…” Sam started to pull off, but Gabriel just held him there tightly. “Don’t stop…shit…please…fuck…yes!” Gabriel panted as he blew his load in Sam’s mouth and the hunter, despite choking a little managed to swallow most of it and Gabriel finally let him go. “Not any good my ass,” he said breathlessly. 

“That mean I’m forgiven?” Sam asked cheekily. 

“Mmhmm,” Gabriel murmured. “Hell if you’ll go get the boxes from next door I’ll even start scouring the paperwork while you’re sleeping if you promise me some more of that later.”

“Long as later means tomorrow,” Sam joked. He was pretty exhausted himself and couldn’t wait to go to bed. 

“Sure thing Sam-a-lam.”

Sam chuckled a bit and crept silently back into the adjoining room, expecting Dean and Cas to be sleeping. He ended up getting an eyeful of more than he wanted to see, and had an answer to his question of why Dean took his sleeping with a guy so well. Thankfully the boxes were right next to the door so he just pulled them into their room and closed the door as quietly as he opened it before turning to Gabriel. “Don’t suppose you can bleach my brain?” Gabriel raised a curious eyebrow. “Our brothers seem to be up to the same thing we have been.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that. “Sorry kiddo. Brain bleach is a little outside of my powers.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was only two hours later that Gabriel cranked the music on the radio up full blast startling Sam awake. “What the hell, Gabriel!” 

The angel turned the music back down so that he wouldn’t have to yell over it. “Sorry kiddo. We got a problem. You wanna go wake the lovebirds or shall I?” 

“What kind of problem?” Sam asked trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes and wanting to make sure that it was worth waking up his sure to be cranky brother. 

“The kind that we don’t have time for me to explain twice,” Gabriel said impatiently.

Gabriel’s tone along with the haphazard way his papers were strewn around him and the way his hair was all disheveled like he’d run his fingers through it way too many times, convinced Sam how serious he was and the hunter scrambled out of bed and into the next room. He wasn’t surprised to find Dean and Cas back in their own beds and he yelled from the other side of the room for them to wake up, having learned the hard way about getting too close to Dean while he was sleeping. “What’s going on?” Dean slurred. 

“Gabe found a problem. Needs us pronto.”

“Found a problem with what?” Dean said annoyed. 

“He’s been going through the paperwork while we were sleeping. It’s apparently time sensitive, so come on.”

“I swear to god if this isn’t important I’m gonna shishkabob the bastard,” Dean grumbled as he padded out of bed and into the next room.

Once they were all at least partially awake and present Gabriel started talking. “So it turns out Pestilence had a reason to be spreading swine flu. The vaccine is being created by Niveus Pharmaceuticals and will be leaving their plant in less than two hours and it’s chock full of grade A croatoan.”

“Wait…so…” Sam scratched his head, not quite awake enough to think things through. 

“Pestilence has been spreading a relatively harmless disease so that he could get simultaneous worldwide distribution of something worse,” Gabriel spelled it out for them. 

“And they leave in…how long?” Dean asked. 

“One hour and…forty two minutes.”

“We can’t let those trucks leave,” Sam said.

“Obviously. We need to stop them and ideally destroy the product in the process,” Gabriel suggested. They managed to clear the sleep out of their heads long enough to make a plan. Well to make part of a plan before Gabriel changed it. “I like the explosives, but I’m going in first. I’ll clear the building, then you go in and plant the explosives and make everything go boom. Got it?” 

“But how do we get enough explosives to cause that kind of damage at such short notice?” Dean asked. “I mean we can get our hands on enough for maybe one truck that quick, but a whole distribution center? No way.”

“Give me thirty minutes and I’ll round some up,” Gabriel told them. He didn’t trust himself enough to actually arm anything or know how or where to place it, but he didn’t think he’d blow himself up just collecting it. He was gone before anyone could argue. 

When he got back thirty minutes later, he had enough c4 to bring down ten warehouses. “Where’d you get it?” Sam asked. 

“Fort Bragg, North Carolina. Killed two birds with one stone,” he said proudly. 

“Huh?” Dean asked. 

“Grabbed it right after the inventory. The two guys doing the inventory were on the take. Selling weapons to drug dealers and gangs on the sly. Losing this much at once will definitely be noticed and they’ll get in trouble for fudging the count. After all there is no way they could get from North Carolina to Missouri in less than an hour. Not even by helicopter.”

“Nice,” Dean said appreciatively before he thought of something. “Wait…Missouri?” 

“Yep. We don’t have time to drive,” Gabriel told him. It was a good two hour drive from their current location. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed. “I hate angel air.”

“Tough,” Gabriel said unsympathetically. “Everyone ready? Good.” They suddenly found themselves standing outside a warehouse but a truck was already pulling out. 

“Damnit! One of them is leaving early!” Dean cursed. 

“I got it. Show me real quick how to use this thing,” Gabriel told him and got a brief tutorial before he disappeared. They could just make out him reappearing on top of the fleeing truck from the distance and a moment later there was an explosion and then Gabriel reappeared next to them looking a little singed. “You didn’t tell me to leave before I hit the button,” he grumbled. 

“I thought that part was obvious,” Dean said with a shrug, trying not to laugh. Sam also looked torn between the desire to laugh and concern for his lover. 

About that time someone peeked their head out the door to see what that explosion was and Gabriel cursed. “So much for stealth,” he muttered as he flew over and smote the demon looking around before he saw them and thankfully, before he raised any kind of alarm. Gabriel was also able to take out the two that sent him to look before they could get concerned enough to raise any alarm and stealth was back on the table. Gabriel flew around the building, picking off the smaller groups first before he tackled the big one on the loading dock. About five minutes after he entered, he reappeared next to Dean, Cas, and Sam with two other people. “Innocents. Handle them,” he said quickly as he disappeared again. 

They were torn. Cas was the only one who could reasonably be spared from the mission, but leaving him in charge of scared oblivious humans was just asking for trouble. Especially when Gabriel kept dropping off more. They ended up with about fifteen people before Gabriel came back and said, “All demons and zombies are dead. Let’s go.” 

Sam had managed to give them a general ‘everything’s gonna be okay’ speech as they arrived, but in the end they had to leave them with Cas. “Take them at least as far as the treeline there,” Dean told Cas, not wanting to take any chances with the blast radius. 

Cas nodded and said, “Follow me.” It spoke to their shock that no one questioned him and just followed obediently as Sam and Dean raced in the door after Gabriel and started placing charges. 

They didn’t let Gabriel handle any explosives and definitely kept him away from the detonators as they worked. The angel was mostly just a guard and lookout, which was a good thing, because they were about halfway through when they apparently startled another of the zombies that had been behind a crate. It took a chunk out of Sam before Gabriel got to it and once again the angel had the icy feeling in his chest as he healed Sam. He didn’t know how to heal the croatoan virus though and was getting himself all worked up until Sam said, “It’s okay. I’m immune. They’ve tried that before.”

“Oh thank father,” Gabriel said relieved as his gut unclenched. He didn’t want to think about what his father would do to him if he let Sam get turned into a zombie. At least that’s what he told himself. 

Once all the charges were placed, Gabriel took both of their shoulders and they appeared next to Cas and the still in shock group of mostly crying people. “Can I push the button?” Gabriel asked, eyes alight with childish glee. 

Dean looked at the detonator in his hand and then back at Gabriel skeptically, before shrugging and handing it over. They were far enough away that he couldn’t do any damage with it now. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the maniacal laugh coming from the angel as he pushed the button and the building exploded. “That’s so much more fun when you’re not in the middle of it,” Gabriel said cheerfully and Sam joined them in laughter. 

“Wh-who are you?” one of the people asked. 

“Right. Almost forgot about you lot. Sorry,” Gabriel said, placing a hand on the man’s forehead before he disappeared. “Don’t worry. He’ll wake up in his own bed with no memory of any of this.”

“A-are you an alien?” a woman asked. 

Gabriel chuckled. “Nope. An angel,” he said as she got the same treatment. He saw no reason not to tell them when they’d never remember anyway. A couple people tried to run, but Gabriel reappeared in front of them and they were next. Once all the minds were wiped and everyone was back in their homes, Gabriel took the hunters and Cas back to their hotel and said, “Okay. Go back to sleep.” No one argued.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time the three humans woke up a little after noon, Gabriel had at least skimmed through most of the paperwork and put it into three piles; useless, useful, and interesting. Sam managed to rig Brady’s computer to his laptop, while Dean and Cas started going through the stuff that Gabriel had set aside and the hunt for Pestilence was on. It ended up being far more difficult than they anticipated. It seemed that Pestilence had realized that his handler was dead and had either gone off on his own or been assigned a new handler by Lucifer, because none of the information Brady had was current. 

Over the course of the next few weeks their search took up a great deal of their time, but Sam was still able to steal plenty of time with Gabriel. Not only that, but it was getting harder and harder to keep his hands to himself outside of sex. Gabriel had noticed, but declined to say anything about it as Sam often reached out to run a hand through the angel’s hair or leaned over to kiss him at random times. He wasn’t sure why he was allowing such liberties, but chalked it up to spending so much time with them. It wasn’t like it was hurting anything, after all. 

It wasn’t until three weeks into the search that Gabriel realized he was in trouble. Dean and Cas had disappeared, saying they were taking a break for the day, and made excuses to go off by themselves which Gabriel and Sam knew was code for a date, not that they would admit it, still being all secretive about the whole thing. That left Sam and Gabriel to amuse themselves. They hit a small diner for lunch and one of the waitresses was flirting heavily with Sam. As she was walking over with their food, Gabriel glared at her and draped himself over Sam, nibbling on the hunter’s neck and very clearly staking his claim. 

Sam grinned and turned to kiss Gabriel, just as the waitress set their food in front of them. Sam jumped a little, not having noticed her approach before he looked back and forth between her and Gabriel a couple times, narrowing his eyes in thought. He didn’t miss the glare he was sending her either and when she walked away, Sam asked incredulously, “Are you jealous?!”

Gabriel barely managed to avoid showing his initial panicked reaction. Luckily, he was very good at hiding what he really thought and felt most of the time and answered quickly. “No. Of course not. I just know how worried you are about dragging people into this so I was trying to help you out,” he said almost convincingly. 

It was convincing enough for Sam though, who tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he said, “Oh. Okay. Thanks.” The hunter had long stopped deluding himself into believing that he wasn’t in love with the annoying angel, and he had hoped that this was a sign that all hope wasn’t lost, but oh well. He’d take what he could get while he could get it. 

Gabriel was glad that Sam had dropped it and spent the rest of the meal in deep thought before they headed back to the hotel. Once they were there, Gabriel quickly turned the television on before Sam could jump him and he only appeared to watch it as he considered what the hell was going on with him. Had Sam been paying attention and not lost in his own thoughts as he pretended to watch television with Gabriel, he would have noticed Gabriel’s eyes widen briefly before he said, “I need to go out for a bit. Stay put and pray if you get in trouble.” The angel didn’t even wait for a response before he disappeared. 

Gabriel reappeared on a mountaintop and started pacing. What the hell was he thinking? How could he let himself fall for Sam fucking Winchester of all people? This was a nightmare. He looked towards the sky and began yelling. “You planned this didn’t you?! This was always your intention you bastard!” He didn’t get a response, not that he was expecting one and spent a little while longer pacing. Right up until he got a panicked prayer from Sam. 

 

Not long after Gabriel left, Sam suddenly started to feel sick. He figured it was either something he ate or he was just coming down with something, even though it was strange for it to come on so suddenly. It just kept getting worse and worse though and before long he was leaning over the toilet throwing up as his fever climbed higher and higher. He had just noticed the blood in his vomit and was considering calling Gabriel, when someone appeared in front of him. He was too far gone to realize who it was right away, but when the man started talking he figured it out. 

“I couldn’t resist the urge to watch you die in person, after what you did to my brothers.”

Sam sent out a panicked prayer to Gabriel. Ever since the guy had showed up it had gotten exponentially worse, and he still wasn’t sure if he got the prayer out before he lost consciousness. 

No sooner than Sam slipped into oblivion, Gabriel appeared and it took him less than a second to take in the scene and figure out what was going on. Pestilence may be a horseman, but Gabriel was still an angel and had his blade in hand and Pestilence’s hand chopped off before he even registered anyone else in the room. Once the ring was separated from him, Gabriel was able to kill him and wasted no time doing so, before falling to his knees next to Sam. 

It was close. Too close. Gabriel could see the signs that Sam had been sick for a while, and cursed the hunter for not calling him sooner. He cursed Pestilence for waiting until Sam was alone to try and pick him off. He cursed himself for getting so worked up about his feelings that he left Sam alone in the first place. He ran his hand over Sam’s burning forehead, using his grace to burn away the bacteria and viruses that were running rampant in the hunter, swallowing around the lump in his throat and hoping he wasn’t too late. As a seraph he didn’t have the power to bring him back if he died. His other hand caressed the hunter’s cheek and neck as he gave his own prayers. This was more than wanting his promotion back now. He would happily stay a seraph forever if he could just save Sam. 

It seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few minutes, before Sam was gasping for breath and sitting up, nearly bumping heads with Gabriel as he did so. Gabriel immediately kissed him, hard and fast. “Jesus Sam. You scared the hell out of me,” he said as he pulled back only to kiss him again after he finished speaking. “Why didn’t you call me sooner you big oaf,” he said again, before capturing Sam’s lips once more. “I can’t lose you Sam,” he said getting a little choked up as this time he wrapped the hunter in a hug and practically buried his face in Sam’s neck. 

Sam was still a little confused, but he used that opportunity while Gabriel was clinging to him to try and figure out what the hell was going on. He remembered being sick, and when he looked to the side and saw the dead man, it wasn’t until he saw the severed hand, and the ring on it next to him before it dawned on him that Pestilence had come for him. He vaguely remembered him showing up near the end, but that was rather fuzzy. He had been mostly delirious by then. That figured out, he started trying to figure out Gabriel’s reaction. He knew the angel was invested in his well-being, but this seemed like more than that. This seemed like pure raw emotion, not calculated concern. Could Gabriel really have feelings for him? “Gabriel…” Sam breathed out partially in question as his hand came up to caress the angel’s hair softly while the other hand rubbed circles on his back. 

That was enough to start pulling words from the angel, seemingly against his will. “I’m sorry, Sam. I love you. I’m sorry,” Gabriel murmured almost inaudibly. 

Sam gasped and pulled Gabriel tighter. He turned and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s head. “I love you Gabriel,” he whispered. He could definitely think of better times and places for these revelations, what with him sitting on a dirty bathroom floor, vomit and blood everywhere, a dead and dismembered guy next to them, but he wasn’t going to complain. The fact that Gabriel loved him at all was a miracle. He didn’t give a damn where it happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel wasn’t surprised to hear that Sam loved him too. All the signs had been there for a while now. He couldn’t help his relief at hearing the words though, at the same time as he was kicking himself for saying them himself. One reason he always tried to keep away from feelings like that was because they could be used against him, but it was too late to change it now. He doubted Sam would believe him if he tried to take it back now anyway. He moved to kiss the hunter again, and lifted him up, wrapping Sam’s legs around his waist, carrying him to the bed, and waving a hand to close the bathroom door behind them. He would clean up later. Right now he needed Sam.

Gabriel lay Sam down on the bed, straddling his waist, and kissing him senseless. Sam quickly started trying to strip Gabriel’s t-shirt off at the same time as Gabriel was working Sam’s buttons. Gabriel sat up and pulled his shirt off before just popping all the buttons off Sam’s shirt, too impatient to take his time. Sam was apparently just as impatient after his near death experience and the revelations that followed, because his hands were already working Gabriel’s pants open. Gabriel quickly removed their remaining clothes and settled back over the hunter, lining Sam’s cock up with his ass and lowering himself on it. 

“OhgodfuckGabrielyes!” Sam moaned as he felt the tight heat engulfing him. He didn’t top often, and never like this; never with Gabriel in control. Sam slid his hand up to the back of Gabriel’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss as he pressed himself up, sliding in deeper and swallowing the angel’s moan. 

“Mmm…Sam…love you…so much…” he gasped as he moved his lips to the hunter’s neck while increasing his pace. 

“Love you Gabe…always…” Sam returned as his hand tightened in Gabriel’s hair and the other hand dug fingers into the angel’s back. 

Between the desperation and the overwhelming emotions neither of them were going to last very long and it wasn’t long before Gabriel was painting Sam’s chest in white, causing Sam to blow with a guttural moan and they just clung to each other as they rode the wave. Once they were coming down from the high, Gabriel shifted to the side and curled up next to the hunter. For the first time, Sam didn’t have to make Gabriel stay. 

“You really love me?” Sam couldn’t help but ask in awe.

Gabriel, feeling rather exposed by the question, grumbled a bit in his answer. “Didn’t exactly plan on it.”

Sam’s lips twitched in amusement. “I don’t think anyone does really.” Gabriel harrumphed but snuggled in closer to Sam in contrast to his apparent irritation. “Do you mind if I ask what it is you have against it?”

“You want a list?” 

“Yeah, actually,” Sam said wryly. 

“Well first of all, you’re human. You’re going to die at some point and then where will I be.” Sam couldn’t argue with that one. “Secondly, love makes you vulnerable and easy to manipulate. It limits your choices, and ties you down. It makes people crazy.”

“All that may be true, but it also gives you strength and support and makes everything else worth it,” Sam argued. 

“We’ll see,” Gabriel said skeptically and Sam chuckled and just turned to kiss the angel’s head. “Well I should go clean up, and you need to get some rest. You did almost die after all,” Gabriel said as he started to get up.

Sam couldn’t deny that he was pretty tired. He grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and pulled him down for one more kiss though. “I love you, Gabe,” he said sincerely before he let Gabriel go get to work. 

Once Gabriel had the mess all cleaned up, he pocketed Pestilence’s ring and headed out to look for Death. It didn’t take him long to find the last horseman, sitting in the middle of a pizza parlor and Gabriel just plopped down at the table in front of him. “Death! Old friend! How have you been?” 

“Gabriel. As irritating as ever, I see,” he drawled pulling a chuckle from the angel. “I assume you have come on behalf of the Winchesters.”

“You assume correct,” Gabriel chirped. 

“And I assume this is what you have come for?” Death asked removing his ring and placing it on the table out of Gabriel’s reach. 

“It is.”

“And what will you do with it?” Death asked curiously. 

“Put Luci back in the box of course,” Gabriel said as though it should be obvious.

“Yes. I gathered as much, but how will you achieve this?”

“I am a trickster,” Gabriel said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Regardless, should you try and fail, it will be obvious that I helped you, and while your brother cannot kill me, per se, he can limit me to such a degree that such a fate would be preferable.”

“Like I would fail at something so important.”

“Forgive me if that does not fill me with confidence,” Death said wryly. 

“So what? You want me to lay out my whole plan before you’ll hand over the ring?” Gabriel asked. 

“Precisely.”

“And if Luci asks you about it before we put it into effect? You’ll have to tell him and it will never work,” Gabriel pointed out.

“Then I suggest you return when you are ready to carry out your plan,” Death said placing the ring back on his finger, making it clear that he wouldn’t be handing it over right now. 

“Don’t go far then,” Gabriel said annoyed, not wanting to track him down again. 

 

When Gabriel appeared back in the hotel room, he found Sam already up. “Where’d you go?” the hunter asked curiously. 

“I was securing the last piece of the puzzle, since you were kind enough to find Pestilence for us.”

“More like he found me,” Sam grumbled. “So you got the last ring?” 

“Not yet. I got a promise to give me the last ring when I tell him the plan, which I won’t until everything is ready, so we have some preparations to make,” Gabriel told him. 

“And how do we know he won’t go running to Lucifer with the plan?” Sam asked concerned. 

“He won’t, but if Lucifer asks specifically he will have to tell him, which is why I won’t say anything yet. It’s not likely that he would think to ask, but better safe than sorry.”

“So you actually have a plan?” Sam asked. 

“Yup. We can go over it once the lovebirds get back,” Gabriel told him. 

“Okay. Sounds good,” Sam said as he pulled Gabriel into his lap. Now that he could have this, he was going to get as much as he could before they threw themselves headlong into danger. 

They only got to cuddle like that for about an hour before Dean and Cas returned and were updated on the progress they’d made over the course of the afternoon. Once they got over the fact that most everything was done without them, they settled in to hear Gabriel’s plan. 

“Ok here’s the deal. I’ll call Luci out and convince him that I want to join his side. I’ll tell him dear old dad brought me back but demoted me, which he’ll be able to see, and I’ll play it like I’m bitter about it. He’ll believe it and drop his guard. Meanwhile you three will be under an invisibility spell since I can’t make you invisible anymore and Cassie can drop the rings at his feet and say the spell to open the cage since he knows Enochian better and we need you two on standby in case it comes to a fight. Any questions?” 

“So what? We just trick him into falling in?” Dean asked distastefully. It seemed a little too much like cheating to him. 

“Hello? Trickster?” Gabriel said pointing at himself.

“What makes you think it will work?” Sam asked. It seemed to all be hinging on Lucifer believing that Gabriel would join him. 

“Luci is desperate for someone to take his side. He’ll believe it because he wants to believe it,” Gabriel assured him. “Even when I was standing between you and him threatening to kill him, he was still trying to get me on his side. It’ll work.”

“So this invisibility spell you mentioned…” Sam started.

“Yep, I already gathered all the ingredients. I figure we’ll do all this in the morning. You can be doing the spell while I’m retrieving the last ring and then we go.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Gabriel found Death again. “Am I to assume you are ready?” the horseman asked. 

“Yup. Just had to move the pieces into place,” he said smugly. 

“And what is your plan?” Death asked.

“I trick Luci into thinking I want to join him to keep him in one place and lower his guard while Cassie, under an invisibility spell, drops the rings at his feet and says the incantation and then he falls in. No muss no fuss.”

“And should things not go according to plan?” Death asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Both Winchesters will also be there invisibly, and we will all be armed with angel blades if it comes to a fight. He can’t fight three invisible opponents plus myself. The spell they are using will allow the three of them to see each other while under it, and I have my own trackers on them so their invisibility won’t hinder our side, but will cripple him. He’s going in the hole one way or another.”

“I see,” Death said slowly removing his ring. “I expect this back when you are finished with it Gabriel,” he said sternly. 

“Absolutely,” Gabriel said with a mock salute as he accepted the ring and disappeared. 

When he got back to the motel he could only see the outlines of the other three and only because of the trackers he had on them so he pronounced it a good job. Gabriel took them all to a clearing he had picked out to call Lucifer from. As expected his brother quickly followed the prayer.

“Gabriel. How are you alive?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Dear old dad brought me back, but demoted me and started ordering me around again. Didn’t much like that, so I figured I’d see what your side of the fence offered,” Gabriel said. 

“You would join me? Against humanity?” Lucifer asked. Last he had seen Gabriel he had been touting the virtues of humanity. 

“More like against heaven. I left for a reason after all. If helping humans means becoming their poster boy again, then no thanks.”

Lucifer started to relax as that made sense to him at least and Gabriel noticed the Cassie shaped blur moving behind Lucifer and saw the rings fall just at his feet. “So what is it you want from me, Gabriel?”

“Well the way I see it, I have two choices. Stay out of it, which is much more difficult as a measly little seraph. It’ll be harder to hide and harder to fight if they find me, or I can join you.”

“So you want protection, is that it?” Lucifer asked with a bit of a sneer. 

“More or less,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“And what use are you to me as a seraph…aaargh!” Lucifer ended abruptly as the gaping maw opened at his feet and he tumbled down. 

“See? Like clockwork,” Gabriel said smugly as the hole closed over top of Lucifer and the other three ended the invisibility spell. Gabriel then turned to the sky and said loudly, “And everyone is in one piece!”

“Yes. I can see that Gabriel. No need to shout,” an amused voice came from behind them. 

“Father,” Gabriel said respectfully as the other three just gasped out, “Chuck?!”

 

Michael had sensed the cage opening and could tell that Lucifer had disappeared and in a fury appeared in the last place he could sense Lucifer only to find the vessels, his fallen brother, another brother that he thought dead, and… “Father?”

“You know, I left so that you children could learn to make your own choices, not so that you could try and destroy everything I created,” Chuck said annoyed as he turned to Michael. “Lucifer is back in his prison and you have no more business here.”

Michael knew a dismissal when he heard it and tucked tail and left. He had a lot of thinking to do. 

That handled, the big guy turned back to Gabriel. “And as promised,” he waved his hand and the other three screwed their eyes shut against the bright light coming from Gabriel. “You are now an archangel once more. It would be nice if you would give your brothers another chance. I’m sure I have given them a great deal to think on and they could probably use your guidance.”

“Is that an order?” Gabriel asked distastefully. 

“A suggestion. You, like anyone else, have free will to do as you please. And to answer your question you asked yesterday, yes, that was my plan all along,” he said smugly earning him an irritated glare from the archangel. 

“What about Cas? He gave up everything to help us,” Dean spoke up. 

“He did, and he has my gratitude. I will not deny his brother the opportunity to make amends by reinstating him myself.”

“And if he doesn’t,” Dean asked. 

“Then Castiel has made his choice and must live with the consequences,” he said firmly, but apologetically. He wasn’t convinced that Castiel wouldn’t be happier as a human anyway, and it was a choice he made freely. His business completed he promptly disappeared. 

Cas also thought that he may be happier as a human and would speak with Dean about it later. He saw no need to drag it up in front of everyone. And if he wasn’t mistaken, Gabriel would be sticking around so it wasn’t as if they would need him as an angel. 

“C’mon Sammykins. Let’s go celebrate. Ancient Rome has some killer parties,” Gabriel said cheerfully, delighting in his repromotion and the full well of power he now had to pull upon. Sam just laughed and shook his head as Gabriel whisked him off through time. The archangel was kind enough to dump Dean and Cas back in the hotel room at least, rather than leave them stranded in the middle of nowhere. It was Sam and Gabriel’s turn to ditch them for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the end. Since Gishwhes starts this weekend I probably won't be starting anything else until it's over since I'll be horribly busy being crazy :)


End file.
